


Just him

by miohdney (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Chocolates, F/M, Female Gakushuu, Genderbend, Rivals to Lovers, Romanticism, San Valentin, karushuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miohdney
Summary: Just him could make Gakushuu so angry for those Little things. Just him could make Gakushuu's eyes sparkle with malice and provocation when he urged her to meet a challenge. Just him could make Gakushuu break her false shell of benevolence and tranquility, when it was all the opposite. Just him could get Gakushuu out of his squares. And just him loved her for what she was. // Fem! Gakushuu x Karma.





	Just him

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just him](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/318360) by Miohdney. 



“What are you still doing here?” Ask Karma whit fun.

“It´s none of your business.” Replied the orange head whit a slight frown.

Karma decided to ignore the scathing answer of the girl in front of him, to get close at safe step where she was, and lean next to her in a empty area of the wall.

He crossed his arms over his chest while his School bag was resting next to him in the floor, whitout having the intention to take it or not giving it the slightest importance to it that it can become dirty.

When Karma came down from the infernal mountain where he was in class E, the last thing he could thought, it´s was that he would see Asano Gakushuu leaning against a pillar near the exit, whit a defeated expression on his face and carrying a simple large box that appeared to be heavy on simple sight, Many less when classes were over as much an hour ago.

For them, class E, it was normal to finish classes much later than others. After all, going down the mountain was not a simple path of roses, and they also had to train and sometimes they all stayed together to plan an upcoming murder. But the other classes never stayed longer than necessary.  
The first thing Karma went through in his mind was attributing it to student council meetings, but that day there wasn´t. Thanks to Isogai could confirm, apart from that the director of the board seemed to be a second Korosensei who decided not to leave obligations that day to be a February 14, a day that adolescents should take advantage to declare to the people for which they felt more than friendship.

Of course, that would not be so strange if the students did not know that the director had cameras everywhere and he probably was witnessing each and every one of his students' confessions, but they would let him in, the director's hobbies were not his business.

So when Karma glimpsed the council president, he could only give Nagisa and Kayano a quick farewell (who came down with him) and approach her to nibble it a bit.

Of course he expected her to receive him bitterly, that was they friendship / rivalry, but Karma didn´t like the indifferent attitude Asano had adopted.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, noticing her profile and her neatly neatly trimmed hair, staring with a certain disdain and exasperation and trying to ignore the presence of the same redhead.

What was Asano doing there, when there was no other student on the main campus? Karma had the fleeting thought she was waiting for someone to give it chocolates, and that didn´t end up being too funny.

That, even if he didn´t admit it, Karma bothered him. So he ended up approaching the girl with his usual expression while he devised some way to find out what was in that box.

At his sudden approach, Gakushuu glared at him with a mosque as she moved several inches away from him with no dissimulation.

And Karma did the same. The centimeters she moved away from him, he traversed them to get closer to her. More for fun than anything else.

The orange head pursed its lip angrily, lightly inflating its cheeks and its violet orbs looked at it with suspicion as it moved twice as far as Karma had approached. The redhead adorned his face with a victorious smile as his mercury orbs shimmered with amusement.

Oh yeah, it was very amusing to make Gakushuu angry.

Doing it until it had become customary. And it had also become customary for the sadistic, demanding mask he always carried to crack at the expression so cute that always adorned Gakushuu's face when she was with him.

Because yes, just him could make Gakushuu so angry for those Little things. Just him could make Gakushuu's eyes sparkle with malice and provocation when he urged her to meet a challenge. Just him could make Gakushuu break her false shell of benevolence and tranquility, when it was all the opposite. Just him could get Gakushuu out of his squares. And just him loved her for what she was. As selfish and manipulative as it was. She was so self-centered that she would never let himself be trampled on by anyone, because she knew that no one had the capacity to live up to her. No one could beat her. It was so falsely perfect that the only thing that could be done was to admire her courage, intelligence and beauty.

And Karma did it. More than he'd like to admit.

He admired her so much. He wanted her so badly. It was so unique and different from the others. Always excelling between everything and everything, breaking the canons of beauty. Breaking the strings that tie the prejudices of the woman. Breaking everything. Because Gakushuu could do it all by herself, she did not need help at all. She excelled them all. Men and women alike, and there is one who dared to say that women are nothing in front of her, that they were short before such force, beauty and scathing intelligence.

Gakushuu was an icon. Gakushuu was ideal. Gakushuu was perfect. So Karma couldn´t help smiling with pride at the single image of Gakushuu surpassing the others, but standing shoulder to shoulder against him.

Because just him could be able to match and overcome Asano Gakushuu, therefore, only he had the right to claim something from her. Just him could do it.

So Karma smiled with arrogance and came much closer to the orange head.

Gakushuu clucked her tongue in frustration before taking two more steps to the left in a vain attempt to get away from the redhead.

"You're unbearable, you know that?" She asked with a pout in her face as Karma came so close to her until she was stuck.

“I've been told,” he replied with a funny smile. Gakushuu snorted at the answer before looking away.

“And what is that?” Asked the redhead pointing to the box that Gakushuu still have in her hands. The orange head stared at the box with scorn for a few seconds before opening her mouth, as if it were debating between answering or not saying anything.

But before she could give him an answer or punch him in the face, a voice caught their attention, causing them to leave that topic for later.

“What are you guys doing?”Nakamura asked curiously as she approached the duo with several members of class E following behind.

Gakushuu only raised her face to look at the blonde in an ill-concealed anger.

It´s not as if she could be judged by approaching them to ask what was going on, after all, itsn´t something everyday to watch as the student council president slides down a wall like a snake while the E-class offender does the same thing to annoy her, but Gakushuu couldn´t stand anyone in the E-class. And less to those who seemed to have a weird Karma plug-in.

"And what do you care, dyed."

Nakamura folded her arms over her chest, raised a surprised eyebrow and decided to ignore the orange head and then look at the redhead.

"I thought you guys are gone." He brushed aside the conversation with a smile on the face.

"We've been fixing ... that." Maehara said quickly.

When referring to "that", for Kama it was obvious to know that they stayed to finish one other details for the next assassination attempt they carry out in several days, but for Gakushuu no, so she turned his face to look at the profile of Karma with a sulky expression waiting for an explanation.

As he felt her attention on him, Karma whirled around to sneer his tongue out as if to say "I'm not going to tell you anything." And shrug.

“What are you talking about?" Ended up asking Asano angrily.

Some students tried to ignore it and looked at another point of the room, while others began to ask how they ended up there, amidst the discussion of a redheaded demon, a proud orange head and a damn blonde.

“Tell it. Are you in the classroom and have you reduced your ability to understand a simple question?” She ordered. For the serious expression that carried, some were left with the doubt of itself she said that last to make fun of them or she said it without even noticing it, you know, by the simple habit of insulting.

“It's none of your business. Stuff of the class E."Terasaka said with superiority.

"I'm very aware of the secrets of the Finish class,” says her while looking at everyone in anger- “so don´t forget that someday I'll find out.”

"I want to see you trying." Terasaka stung her with a sly smile.

Gakushuu glared at him, but Terasaka's expression did not change. Several, such as Okuda, Takebayashi and Kanzaki, are already gone, having no desire to meddle in the everlasting rivalry of the class and presidency of the council. And others still watched the scene amused or frightened, not intruding and hoping that things would not happen more. But Nakamura, Terasaka, his group and Maehara seemed to be enjoying the situation.

“What the hell are you waiting for?” Gakushuu exploded bitingly. “An invitation to my house or what?”

"We're expecting Karma." Maehara said.

“To me?"Karma asked with a fake surprised tone, at Gakushuu's attentive gaze.

"Yes, to you," Reply Nakamura this time. “Unless you have other things to do.” She finished looking with disdain at the orange head, who held her gaze angrily.

"Not really.”Karma was sincere.

Gakushuu looked at him with obvious anger, and if the looks killed, Karma right now wasn´t looking at her with mockery.

How could he humiliate her in front of the disgusting of his classmates? How could he not keep annoyn her to go with the dyed blonde? How could she think to stand alone there in Valentine? Karma would pay, and very expensive. He had no right to abandon her. She could not just say that he had no other things to do, being at her side.

Gakushuu turned her head fully to look at him with her purple orbs glistening with indignation and anger. Her lips were drawn in a thin line, her cheeks colored red. Karma thought it was a very lovely sight, but his expression did not change either.

"Here," she said with a grudge, putting the box in the hands of the red-haired man (who could see that it really was heavy), and without giving him time to react, continued: "I hope it gives you acidity and you die.”

She turned around and left, leaving Karma staring at her back in astonishment and a box in his hands.

“What the hell...? He murmured, not knowing what to do or how to react.

What the hell was that sudden attitude of anger? Why did she give the box precisely to him? What was that "I hope it gives you heartburn and you die"? What was in the box?

“Eh, Karma?” He heard Nagisa ask timidly, bringing him back to reality.

To the hard reality where Gakushuu was already gone.

“What's up?”

“Are you coming or not?”

For the first time, Karma raised his face to look completely at all his classmates who stayed to wait for him. Karma was surprised to realize that there was more than the half of the classroom, he even thought he saw a yellow flash that belonged to his teacher, but was not sure.

Nakamura and Nagisa looked at him with curiosity, while the others had engaged in a conversation with their friends, waiting for confirmation or denial and so to leave.

"No, we'll talk tomorrow.” And just as Gakushuu had done, Karma picked up his school bag and left without waiting for any farewell commentary and ignoring all the curious looks that followed him.

~0.0~

Karma decided not to comment, but felt obliged to know what the hell was going on.

He looked back at his bed with an expression of deep suspicion, and also looked at his cell phone with a hesitant look on what he should or should not do.

He had Gakushuu's cell phone number stored in speed dial, obtained thanks to a class A idiot, but Karma still didn´t decide to call her or not, but he was, he wanted to know why the box Gakushuu gave him it was chock full of chocolate and why she gave it to him in damn Valentine's Day.

Did it mean something? Was Gakushuu declaring? It was that? Should he have illusions or not? With Gakushuu you never knew.

"Fuck it," he thought. "I need answers, and only Gakushuu has them."

But his thumb remained pathetically hanging hesitantly over the number stored as "Gaku Chan."

Karma frowned, feeling like an imbecile for not being able to even call Gakushuu, but he was not ready to hear her answer.

He knew her, and that was why he had fallen in love with her, so he was almost certain Gakushuu would not tell him what he wanted to hear. And even though he knew, he still hoped that Gakushuu would confirm it, say yes, correspond. He wanted the looks, the smiles and the challenges to mean a bit more rivalry, that the looks would scream something more than "I beat you" and the smiles were less sarcastic and overbearing, and more sincere and natural.

But Karma knew that wouldn´t happen, because that was not Gakushuu. Gakushuu was dominant, confident, and egocentric. Gakushuu would not hesitate to tease him and let everyone know that she was the best. And Karma didn´t know what hurt him the most. The fact of being overcome or being in love with the only person capable of doing it.

Not even Karma understood when it started. tI was not sure. His relationship with Gakushuu was no more than a "I'm better than you" answered by a "ya want". H was not even sure he knew her name when he was studying at the main campus. The rivalry began when he was downgraded to class E, and got better grades than Gakushuu in the first exams.

It was nothing more than looks of hatred and eternal promises to overcome the other. Neither of them knew at what point they began to see each other more frequently or to search the crowd, but neither did they bother them. Gakushuu was happy challenging himself to overcome the idiot of Akabane and Karma was happy to humiliate the perfect president of the student council.

Their relationship didn´t go beyond rivalry. It was nothing more than results in scathing reviews and comments. A "you are useless" to start the day on the part of Gakushuu and a "look who speaks, second" from Karma to make her rage.

Surrounded in their own bubble and eternal fight of who is the best, no one dared to make them see that they were closer to the account, that rivals should not worry about what happened to the other, and that much less should be jealous and threaten to any student who could think of making a comment on "the cute Gakushuu" or the "sexy thug Karma". No. The rivals do not have the right to be jealous and worried, but the proud lovers who take refuge behind a mask of sufficiency and rivalry do.  
Karma was not amused when the boys came closer to Gakushuu, or pretended not to know the answer to something to be able to talk to her, and Gakushuu pissed her off when the girls of class E were hanging on the arm to Karma to speak to him (read Nakamura).

Many of them seemed weird to each other's attitude, but after a while they got used to it and decided not to ask questions of which those involved had no answers.

“How the hell did you get my number?”

Karma smiled, and ignored Gakushuu's angry voice. After all, she was always angry when it came to him.

“Sources. How did you know it was me?”

“Sources.”

Karma smiled again, and he knew with certainty that Gakushuu did too.

"It's nice to know that I'm important enough for you to investigate."

"I can say the same thing.” Gakushuu said with amusement.

"The chocolates, what did you do to it?" Did you poison them?”

"Akabane, you are not important enough for me to dedicate myself to poisoning more than a hundred chocolates and giving them to you.”

"So what kind of importance do I have if you gave me more than a hundred chocolates?"

"I suppose under my father, you know?" He is the only one who would give him time to poison chocolate and give them away.”

“Gakushuu ...”

“Who gave you permission to use my first name?”

Karma snorted, amused and exasperated.

Gakushuu was acting on the defensive, and if Gakushuu was acting on the defensive it was because she was nervous and if Gakushuu was nervous, it was a good sign for what Karma wanted to achieve.

“I gave it to myself. Are you going to answer me?”

“Am I force to do this?” She asked, with a slight touch of disdain in her voice.

"No one can force you to anything, Gakushuu." And it was true-. “So I would like you to answer it to your own hand.”

"Akabane, you're smart enough to find out why I gave it to you."

“Is that some kind of compliment?” He asked, with a ladino smile and eyebrows incarnated with a certain surprise that didn´t leave to shine in his falsely arrogant tone of voice.

"Unless you have hearing problems or your little brain is not able to understand a sentence as small as that, I think the answer is obvious.”

Karma, unable to help himself, laughed. Of course, he should have expected it, after all it was Gakushuu. She would never admit that she also admired Karma as he admired her. Gakushuu would simply divert the subject by insulting him and without giving a concise answer, as she had just done now and as Karma was accustomed to her speaking to him.

"All right," he said, sitting down in a corner of his bed and taking some chocolate with his free hand to analyze. “Let's recap. You gave me a box full of chocolates...”

“Is it necessary to emphasize the obvious?”  
"... on Valentine's Day." He finished, ignoring her.

"I'm surprised by your deduction skills.” She said sarcastically.

Karma was silent, looking hesitantly at all the chocolate in his bed. Gakushuu wanted him to discover the reason for her to give it to him, but what was the answer? Why would Gakushuu give him chocolates? There was a painfully obvious reason to give Valentine's chocolates, but to Gakushuu all that seemed too banal and Karma knew that was not a reason to take into account.

Why? Why? Why...?

“You already figured it out? The reason to give you chocolates in Valentine.”

"I hope it gives you heartburn and you die," he said with a smile. “The amount, the date and the box. You were really ready, weren´t you?”

“This happens every single year, one must be settle.”

Karma laughed again, with the satisfaction that Gakushuu was doing it too.

The answer was so obvious and so Something-That-Gakushuu-Would-do that it even offended him personally not to have thought it before

“But why I?”

“Do you really need to ask?”

"You can always use Ren as your dump before me."

"What makes you think you're better than Ren?"

“Everthing.”

“Flattering.”

And they were silent, the phone in their ears listening to the other's breathing through the line.

Karma didn´t know what it was, but somehow he felt happy. He closed his eyes for a second, without losing the smile on his face, knowing that Gakushuu was in the same situation.

Gakushuu ... Just remembering it made him want to laugh. Only she would give him a box of chocolates with the mute excuse that she did not like it.

It was no secret to anyone that the president of the council didn´t like the sweet. Karma wondered why the boys (and some girls) still bothered to give her this kind of thing, when what Gakushuu did with them was to throw them. Although this time she looked prepared, she had even brought a box to throw the knickknacks and give them to him. Precisely to him.

"I know you like candies."

“What?” Karma asked, unable to help but sound slightly surprised, having momentarily forgotten that he was still on the phone with Gakushuu.

"I know you like sweet things. That's why I gave them to you.” As Karma could not help but sound surprised, Gakushuu couldn´t help but sound slightly embarrassed either.

And they laughed. And if anyone asked them, they would not know why. They simply felt relieved, as if at last they could have said what they had in mind for some time. As if at last they released a weight from their backs. As if at last all the pieces fit, and they understood what was happening and what they were missing.

As if at last they said in voices that they were in love.


End file.
